Echoes of Honor
Echoes of Honor is the eighth book of David Weber's series of novels and short stories chronicling the adventures of Honor Harrington. It was first published in 1998. Unlike all other Honorverse novels, Echoes of Honor is divided into six "books". Books 1, 3 and 5 describe the unfolding course of the Havenite-Manticoran War, while Books 2, 4 and 6 focus on the exploits of Honor Harrington and her allies on the prison planet Hades. Timeframe: February 1912 PD – December 1913 PD Cover Summary :For eight bloody years, the Star Kingdom of Manticore and its allies have taken the war to the vastly more powerful People's Republic of Haven, and Commodore Honor Harrington has been in the forefront of that war. :But now Honor has fallen, captured by the Peep Navy, turned over to the forces of State Security ... and executed on the interstellar network's nightly news. :The Manticoran Alliance is stunned and infuriated by Honor's death and grimly resolved to avenge it. Yet their military is over-extended and the People's Republic is poised to take the offensive once more, this time with a new strategy, new weapons, a new command team, and a whole new determination to win. The war is about to enter a phase of unprecedented ferocity ... and the Alliance is on the short end of the stick. :But even as powerful Peep fleets hurtle towards their objectives, neither they nor the Alliance are aware of events occurring on a distant, isolated, inescapable prison planet called Hell. For what no one knows, not even State Security, is that Honor Harrington is not dead. She and a handful of her people are trapped on Hell, and determined to disprove the Peep boast that no one can ever escape it. Honor Harrington is going home, and taking her people with her ... even if she has to conquer Hell to do it. Plot Honor Harrington is apparently dead, her "execution" being broadcast on holo-disc all over the Havenite Sector. State funerals are held on both Grayson and Manticore, and an empty coffin is buried in King Michael's Cathedral. While the Manticorans are shocked by the news of Harrington's death, the Graysons are completely outraged. However, the footage was faked: Honor Harrington is still alive and plotting her return. Having survived the destruction of [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]], Honor and her allies hide on the surface of the prison planet Hades, monitoring the Office of State Security's communications and linking with other prisoners held all over the planet. Eventually they launch a surprise attack, defeating the local Havenite garrison and taking control of Camp Charon. Meanwhile, the People's Navy under the new and aggressive leadership of Admiral Esther McQueen goes on the offensive and launches Operation Icarus, a series of simultaneous and devastating attacks on Manticore and its allies, even hitting Manticoran territory for the first time in the war. The Manticorans, however, are testing some new weapon systems which may definitively shift the balance in their favor: the LAC carrier concept is born, and fundamentally changes the doctrine of space warfare. Back on Hades, now in control of the StateSec facilities, Honor's party travels across the inhospitable planet and frees all remaining prisoners -- including Commodore Jesus Ramirez, the long-lost father of Honor's associate, Tomas Ramirez. Their surviving guards are tried by a military tribunal that sends a considerable number of them to the gallows. When news of the offensive led by Admiral McQueen reach Hades, the former prisoners realize that they cannot count on a Manticoran rescue mission. Harrington and her allies hatch a plan to capture as many Havenite ships as possible by ambushing a support fleet with the planets orbital defense systems. With a sizable fleet of captured enemy vessels, which they call the "Elysian Space Navy", the former prisoners defeat a StateSec armada in the Battle of Cerberus and evacuate the prison planet. After two years, Honor Harrington finally returns home, along with half a million former political prisoners and POWs. Upon their arrival at Trevor's Star, she sends a message that shocks all personnel stationed there -- including the man she loves -- to the core: "We're home." References Human Characters Carla Abramowitz | Adam | Aidan Adcock | Jeptha Adcock | Jonas Adcock | Calvin Addison | Agard | Albertson | Emily Alexander | Hamish Alexander | William Alexander | Dante Alighieri | Amy | Gustav Anderman | Justin Anderson | Anna | Artemis | Gianna Ascher | Stewart Ashford | Linda Barstow | Protector Benjamin IX | Benjamin the Great | Harriet Benson | Leonard Boardman | Yuri Bogdanovich | Napoléon Bonaparte | Ivan Bukato | Caermon | Caine | Thomas Caparelli | Rafael Cardones | Carson | Warner Caslet | Jonathan Carter | Jessica Challot | Seth Chernock | Clairmont | Carson Clinkscales | Howard Clinkscales | Lucien Cortez | Raoul Courvosier | Ellen D'Orville | Lucy Danvers | Henri Dessouix | Oliver Diamato | Sarah DuChene | Queen Elizabeth III | Fierenzi | Erasmus Fontein | Shannon Foraker | Harrison Fraiser | Heinrich Gaines | Garfield | John Garth | Gearing | Michael Gearman | Gillespie | Javier Giscard | Patricia Givens | Cynthia Gonsalves | Trevor Haggerston | Halburton | Joanne Hall | Ira Hamer | Salvatore Hammerwell | Julius Hanks | Horace Harkness | Jacquelyn Harmon | Harper | Harriman | Alfred Harrington | Allison Chou Harrington | Devon Harrington | Honor Harrington | Harris | John Haughton | Klaus Hauptman | Calvin Henke | Edward Henke | Michelle Henke | Susan Hibson | Everard Honeker | Hopkins | Horner | Alfred Hewitt | Joan Huertes | Hunley | Isler | Tatiana Jamieson | Allen Jardine | Andrea Jaruwalski | Jason | Leander Joubert | Jane Kellet | Kelly | Kleinmeuller | Kline | Theodosia Kuzak | LaBoeuf | Leahy | Andrew LaFollet | Miranda LaFollet | Julia Lapisch | Anson Lethridge | Oscar Levitt | Sabrina Longmont | Sally MacBride | James MacGuiness | Andrew MacIntosh | John Mackenzie XI | Theresa Mahoney | Mantooth | Solomon Marchant | Wesley Matthews | Richard Maxwell | Benjamin Mayhew IX | Bernard Mayhew VII | Elaine Mayhew | Honor Mayhew | Jasper Mayhew | Jeanette Mayhew | Katherine Mayhew | Michael Mayhew | Rachel Mayhew | Theresa Mayhew | Thomas Mayhew II | Sally McBride | Bruce McGyver | Alistair McKeon | Cynthia McTierney | Esther McQueen | Geraldine Metcalf | King Michael I | Fritz Montoya | Nelson | Willard Neufsteiler | Jennifer O'Brien | Tamara O'Jorgenson | Yancey Parks | Amos Parnell | Russell Perot | Susan Phillips | Robert Pierre | Cadwaller Pineau | Ron Porter | Henry Prestwick | Eloise Pritchart | Proxmire | Ragman | Elena Ramirez | Jesus Ramirez | Josepha Ramirez | Rosario Ramirez | Tomas Ramirez | Cordelia Ransom | Nathan Robards | Guillermo Rodham | King Roger III | Rodgers | Yuri Rollins | Edward Saganami | Oscar Saint-Just | Regina Sanderman | Sandford | Russell Sanko | Elvis Santino | Mark Sarnow | Ellen Shalus | Short | Shrevner | Matthew Simonds | Scott Smith | Sorrenson | Barbara Stackowitz | Stephenson | Ceilia Steiner | Harold Styles | Jeremiah Sullivan | Allen Summervale | Ernest Takahashi | Michael Tennard | Madison Thaddeus | Sabrina Thaddeus | Brigham Therret | Thomas Theisman | Prestwick Thornegrave | Alexander Thurston | Lester Tourville | Prescott Tremaine | Dennis Tresca | Trevellyn | Truitt | Alice Truman | Marisa Turner | Frances Tyler | Uller | Ullerman | Neville Underwood | Usterman | Serena Ustinov | Veracruz | James Webster | Angelique Winton | Joanna Winton | Michael Winton | Roger Winton | Roger Winton | Caitrin Winton-Henke | Dietmar Yanakov | Judah Yanakov | Zack Yanakov | Rachel Yang | Paul Yearman | Younce | Young | Eleanor Younger | Alfredo Yu | Justin Zyrr-Winton Treecat Characters Achilles | Andromeda | Cassandra | Farragut | Hera | Hipper | Jason | Nimitz | Samantha Starships Royal Manticoran Navy [[HMS Adonai|HMS Adonai]] | [[HMS Candice|HMS Candice]] | [[HMS Cantrip|HMS Cantrip]] | [[HMS Glorioso|HMS Glorioso]] | [[HMS Hadrian|HMS Hadrian]] | [[HMS King William|HMS King William]] | [[HMS Leutzen|HMS Leutzen]] | [[HMS Minotaur|HMS Minotaur]] | [[HMS Plain Song|HMS Plain Song]] | [[HMS Prince Adrian|HMS Prince Adrian]] | [[HMS Ravensport|HMS Ravensport]] | [[HMS Vixen|HMS Vixen]] | [[HMLAC 113|HMLAC 113]] | [[HMLAC Harpy|HMLAC Harpy]] Grayson Space Navy [[GNS Benjamin the Great|GNS Benjamin the Great]] | [[GNS Honor Harrington|GNS Honor Harrington]] | [[GNS Jason Alvarez|GNS Jason Alvarez]] Elysian Space Navy [[ENS Ares|ENS Ares]] | [[ENS Bacchante|ENS Bacchante]] | [[ENS Barbarosa|ENS Barbarosa]] | [[ENS Farnese|ENS Farnese]] | [[ENS Huan-Ti|ENS Huan-Ti]] | [[ENS Ishtar|ENS Ishtar]] | [[ENS Krashnark|ENS Krashnark]] | [[ENS Kutuzov|ENS Kutuzov]] | [[ENS MacArthur|ENS MacArthur]] | [[ENS Sabine|ENS Sabine]] | [[ENS Wallenstein|ENS Wallenstein]] People's Navy/State Security Naval Forces [[PNS Boyar|PNS Boyar]] | [[PNS Broadsword|PNS Broadsword]] | [[PNS Cassander|PNS Cassander]] | [[PNS Cheetah|PNS Cheetah]] | [[PNS Citizen Admiral Tascosa|PNS Citizen Admiral Tascosa]] | [[PNS Count Tilly|PNS Count Tilly]] | [[PNS Durandel|PNS Durandel]] | [[PNS Excalibur|PNS Excalibur]] | [[PNS Guichen|PNS Guichen]] | [[PNS Hachiman|PNS Hachiman]] | [[PNS Ivan IV|PNS Ivan IV]] | [[PNS Mardi Gras|PNS Mardi Gras]] | [[PNS Modred|PNS Modred]] | [[PNS Morrigan|PNS Morrigan]] | [[PNS Pappenheim|PNS Pappenheim]] | [[PNS Rapier|PNS Rapier]] | [[PNS Roxana|PNS Roxana]] | [[PNS Salamis|PNS Salamis]] | [[PNS Schaumberg|PNS Schaumberg]] | [[PNS Seahorse|PNS Seahorse]] | [[PNS Shaldon|PNS Shaldon]] | [[PMSS Sirius|PMSS Sirius]] | [[PNS Subutai|PNS Subutai]] | [[PNS Tammerlane|PNS Tammerlane]] | [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]] | [[PNS Voyager|PNS Voyager]] | [[PNS Yama|PNS Yama]] | [[PNS Yavuz|PNS Yavuz]] Gaston Space Navy ''Dague'' Civilian Vessels GS Paul Tankersley Stations Blackbird Yard | [[HMSS Hephaestus|HMSS Hephaestus]] | [[HMSS Vulcan|HMSS Vulcan]] | [[HMSS Weyland|HMSS Weyland]] | Medusa Gold One | Orbital Base Three | Unicorn Yard Sectors Capital Sector | Haven Sector | Shilo Sector Systems Adler | Alizon | Allman | Alto Verde | Barnett | Basilisk | Cerberus | Endicott | Gaston | Gualt | Hancock | Haven | Helmsport | Joust | Lowell | Madras | Manticore | Nuada | Paroa | Pegasus | Reiko | Secour | Seabring | Seaford Nine | Seljuk | Shilo | Solan | Suchien | Tambourin | Trevor's Star | Yalta | Yeltsin's Star | Zanzibar Planets Beowulf | Danville | Earth | Grayson | Gryphon | Hades | Hamilton | Haven | Ki-Rin | Manticore | Marienbad | Mars | Medusa | Midsummer | Nagasaki | New Dijon | San Martin | Sphinx | Toulon Moons Niflheim | Sheol | Tartarus Cities Austin City | Harrington City | Landing | Nouveau Paris Nations * Andermani Empire * Caliphate of Zanzibar * Judean League * People's Republic of Haven * Princedom of Alizon * Protectorate of Grayson * Silesian Confederacy * Solarian League * Star Kingdom of Manticore Government Centrist Party | Chancellor (Grayson) | Chancellor of the Exchequer | Committee of Public Safety | Conclave of Steadholders | Constitution (Grayson) | Constitution (Manticore) | Cromarty Government | Crown Loyalist Party | High Court (Grayson) | Legalisturist | Liberal Party | Lords of the Admiralty | Office of Internal Security | Office of Public Information | Office of State Security | Official Secrets Act | Prime Minister of the Star Kingdom of Manticore | Progressive Party | Protector's Champion | Protector's Council | Queen's Bench | Regent of Harrington Steading | Secretary of War | Special Intelligence Service | Supreme Tribunal of the People's Justice Military Advanced Tactical Course | Alto Verde Navy | Basilisk Station Command | Battle of Cerberus | Bureau of Personnel | Bureau of Ships | Bureau of Weapons (RMN) | Chief of Naval Operations | Eighth Fleet | Erewhon Navy | First Battle of Hancock | First Battle of Nightingale | First Battle of Seabring | First Space Lord | Fourth Battle of Yeltsin's Star | Gaston Marine Corps | Gaston Space Navy | Grayson Space Marine Corps | Grayson Space Navy | Hancock Station | Helmsport Navy | Home Fleet | ''Homer'' class | Javelin | Lowell Space Navy | ''Medusa'' class | Naval Intelligence Section | Office of Naval Intelligence | Office of Shipbuilding | Operation Dagger | Operation Icarus | Operation Lunch Basket | Pegasus System Navy | People's Navy | People's Uniform Code of Conduct | Project Anzio | Project Ghost Rider | ''Reliant'' class | Republic of Haven Naval Academy | Royal Manticoran Marine Corps | Royal Manticoran Navy | San Martin Navy | Second Battle of Adler | ''Shrike'' class | Third Battle of Adler | Third Battle of Nightingale | Third Battle of Yeltsin's Star | Twelfth Fleet | Weapons Development Board | Zanzibar System Navy Security Forces Planetary Security Forces | State Security Ground Forces | State Security Naval Forces Political Groups April Tribunal | Citizens' Rights Union Religious Groups Church of Humanity Unchained | Sacristy | Second Reformation Roman Catholic Church Corporations Grayson Sky Domes, Ltd | Gryphon Minerals, Ltd | Manticore Colony Trust of Zurich Other Admiralty House | aircar | April Massacre | ''Argonaut''-class | Bancroft Steading | Baseball | Basic Living Stipend | Basilisk Terminus | Bassingford Medical Center | Bearcat | Beowulf Life Sciences Code | Buffalo (Beowulf) | Camp Charon | Camp Inferno | Capital Field | Chinese Language | College of Heraldry | Copperwalls | Cystic fibrosis | Delacourt | Deneb Accords | Detweiler ruby | Diaspora of Man | Doctrine of the Test | Duchy of Cromarty | DuQuesne Ocean | Earldom of Gold Peak | Earldom of Harrington | Earldom of New Kiev | Earldom of White Haven | English language | Faithful | false-potato | French language | Garth Steading | German language | Grayson Sword of State | Grayson Civil War | Great Hall | Harrington Cathedral | Harrington House | Harrington Steading | Harrington Sword | Harris Assassination | Hauptman Cartel | Hauptman Yards, Ltd. | Hebrew | Heinlein Maneuver | House of Winton | Interstellar News Service | Jankowski Cartel | Japanese language | Jason Bay | Jeune ecole | 'Kilkenny Cat' method of provisioning | King Michael's Cathedral | King Roger I Boulevard | Kreskin Field | Kreskin Field Flight School | Landing General Hospital | Leveler Uprising | Mackenzie Steading | Macomb General | Manticoran Alliance | Manticoran Articles of War | Manticoran dollar | Manticoran Plague | Manticore Wormhole Junction | Mayhew Clan | Mayhew Dynasty | Mayhew Restoration | Monopoly | Neo-Luddites | Nuclear fission | Nuclear fusion | Octagon | Old Palace | Old Quarter | People's Tower | Pineau cryogenic process | Prolong | Protector's Palace | Reuters of Beowulf | Saganami Island | Saint Austin's Cathedral | Maccabeus Campaign | shuttlesquito | Spanish language | Sphinx finch | Sphinx near-pike | Sphinx snow leopard | Star of Grayson | State Funeral of Honor Harrington | Steadholder's Oath | Strathson Steading | Styx | Sun Plantation Crown Tea Number 7 | Sword Museum of Art | Tea | Trevor's Star Terminus | Unicorn Belt | United Faxes Intergalactic External links * [http://baencd.freedoors.org/Books/Echoes%20of%20Honor/index.htm Echoes of Honor] in the Baen Free Library * Echoes of Honor on Wikipedia Category:Honorverse material